Surrogate Siblings
by MammaSnow
Summary: What if - Pinocchio had stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together. Emma and Pinocchio find storybrooke and need to break the curse to save their parents. (Incomplete but active updates)
1. Chapter 1 - Leaving

**What if - Pinocchio had stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together. For this fiction Emma will be 6 years younger than Pinocchio - this will become clear why later. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.**

"We can't look after a baby"

Pinocchio knew that really, these people are abusive and scary but they can look after a baby. Unlike him. The easy option would be to leave with the others and get out of this horrible care home. But he has to be brave, selfless and true. He has to look after the little princess for his father. He can't leave her.

"I'm staying with Emma" he shakily told the boy.

Giving up his freedom and safety.

"Well then. Good luck August" the boy told him and with a pat on his shoulder, he was gone.

Pinocchio turned to the little baby and stroked her cheek. This wasn't going to be easy but her happy gurgle and big green eyes blinking back at him erased away any doubts. This is the right decision and he will see it through to the end.

XXXXX

Emma woke up in her little box room to her teenage (surrogate, though he felt much closer than that) brother jumping on her bed.

"Happy eleventh birthday Em" Pinocchio whispered with a giant grin on his face "getting big now Princess".

Emma returned the smile and stretched. She pulled Pinocchio into a giant hug and collapsed into a fit of giggles when he tickled his way free.

"Shh Emma, you'll wake someone up" he told her quietly.

It was then Emma realised that her seventeen year old brother had woke her up while it was still dark. It must be the middle of the night.

"Why are we awake at this time?" she asked him, a frown crossing her features.

"For your birthday, I'm taking you to your parents" he smiled at her.

Emma froze. Her parents? She'd finally get to meet the couple he had told her so much about. Her mother, who has skin as white as snow and lips as red as blood. Who had to give her up, mere minutes after meeting her. Her father who is brave, strong and charming. Who put her through the wardrobe to save her.

"Really?" she managed to croak out. Suddenly terrified and excited.

"Yeah but we have to be quick so get dressed, grab your stuff and meet me in my room as soon as you can" he ordered her with a quick hug.

As he got off the bed, Emma noticed a red leather jacket. It was clearly way too big for her but she'd grow into it. She instantly loved anything Pinocchio gave her but a present like this on her special birthday meant the world to Emma.

Her stuff didn't take very long to pack. Just her baby blanket that she sleeps with each night which is the only thing she has of her parents other than stories, a few outfits and her toiletries. Emma folded and placed it all in her backpack before zipping on her leather jacket and leaving her little room behind forever. She wouldn't miss it.

"You ready kid?" Pinocchio whispered.

Emma replies with a weary smile and a nod. With that, they sneak hand in hand out of the house that was never a home to them. No one cares enough to stir and find them gone before its too late.

* * *

**I will try to update this as much as possible and it will hopefuly be my first long story. Any ideas or reviews are always appreciated :) Have good plans for this story though.  
**


	2. Chapter 2 - Storybrooke

**What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together. A few things will be different upon arrival because Emma believes in the curse and things won't change as they did on the show as if weakens.**

* * *

It was a mild night and the stars were clear in the sky. Staring up at them, Pinocchio thought of all of the constellations his father taught him. He was such a wise man and even without the innocence of a boy, Pinocchio knew that.

"Where are we going?" Emma finally asks, disturbing his musings and breaking the comfortable silence.

Pinocchio gulped. He'd been waiting for this question as he doesn't know the answer himself.

"Close your eyes and point at a stop. We'll go from there" he daringly threw out.

Emma looked a little apprehensive but her complete trust in him made her do as he suggested.

She squeezed her eyes shut and jabbed her finger at the map. Opening one and looking at their destination, she read it out.

"Maine"

"Maine it is" Pinocchio agreed with a sigh.

They made their decision just in time as the late night bus rolled up and everything became real. The doors swung open and Pinocchio climbed on board first, with Emma close behind him.

"2 tickets to Maine please" Pinocchio requested.

The driver looked him up and down before his gaze landed on the small figure he was protecting.

"Little young to be out now aren't you?" he asked but it didn't really sound like a question.

"We're okay thank you, meeting family" Pinocchio lied to the driver.

He didn't really believe him but he handed the tickets over in exchange for the money. Pinocchio grabbed Emma's hand and led her to two seats, letting her sit by the window.

XXXXX

The bus stopped in the middle of no where and so Emma and Pinocchio set off to walk. They soon came to a sign which seemed to be leading to nothing but they were both exhausted and it was better then no sign at all.

'Welcome to storybrooke'

"Cute" Pinocchio sarcastically muttered.

"It sounds perfect!" Emma told him off, with the enthusiasm of an eleven year old.

After a short walk they reached the town. It was quaint and quite tired looking. Pinocchio couldn't help but wonder if they'd stepped back in time.

"Emma where are you going?" he called quietly, noticing she was wandering away and ran to catch up.

"Well we need somewhere to stay and I figured a diner would be appropriate" she answered, sounding much more confident than she ever had before.

"Em it's the middle of the night, everyone will be asleep" Pinocchio told her gently "I don't think this town exactly has a bustling night life".

Suddenly the door to the diner swung open to reveal a kind looking old lady and a very tired young woman.

"Lucky we're light sleepers then" the old woman chuckled, inviting them in.

XXXXX

The older woman introduced herself as Granny and told them the younger lady is her granddaughter Ruby. They seemed baffled by the fact, Emma and Pinocchio (or August as he introduced himself to be) had visited the town.

"So how do two young children end up in a random town in the early hours of the morning?" Granny asked the pair.

"They're probably younger than me put together and they still have been further than me" Ruby grumbled under her breath. A sharp glare from Granny soon silenced her though.

"We ran away. Our foster parents were abusive and didn't really want us. We've come to find our real family" August told them, leaving out curses and fairy tales.

He recognised the two from around the castle. Granny and Red had been on the council like his father and Granny often slipped him treats and ruffled his hair. Why didn't they look any different to when he last saw them? He and Emma have both grown but Granny and Red don't look a day older. Just how powerful is this curse?

"That's quite an adventure you've set off on then" Granny sadly smiled "I'm not sure you'll find them here but we will get you a room for now. I'm sure there is someone in town who can help tomorrow".

Emma yawned and nodded. She stood up and took Granny's hand and followed her to a room. August following behind and Ruby retreating to her own bedroom.

"This should do you for tonight. Sleep well sweethearts" Granny cooed before closing the door.

Once Pinocchio was sure she was out of ear shot he turned to Emma with a wild grin. "That was Granny and Little Red Riding Hood" he told her.

She gasped and shook her head in disbelief. "We've found the town?" she exclaimed before getting up from her bed and running over to his, throwing herself into his arms.

"We have Em. Now we just have to find your parents and my father" he muttered into her hair.

They fell asleep in each other's arms. They both dreamt of the two new people in their lives. The eldest dreaming of werewolves and an old woman with a cross bow. The youngest dreaming of hot chocolate and cinnamon.

As they slept the clock started to turn. An evil woman stirred unknowingly in her sleep. A twisted man grinned subconsciously in his shop flat. Things were coming together, even if only two young people really knew it.


	3. Chapter 3 - Identities

**What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together. Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

A firm knock on the door woke Pinocchio up. He had Emma's foot in his face and he couldn't help but wonder how long it'd been there. Moving her flailing limbs, Pinocchio got up and answered the door to Granny. He couldn't help but smile at the familiar face.

"Hi sweetheart. It's noon and Mr Gold has arrived. I think he'll be able to help you both" Granny smiled. The fire which used to burn bright behind her eyes was stripped away with the curse. He couldn't think of anything worse to happen to the sassy lady.

"Alright, thanks. I'll get Emma up and we'll be down in a few minutes" Pinocchio told her.

He trusted Granny, but who was Mr Gold back in their land, could he be given the same trust?

After pleading, begging and moaning at Emma, she had finally let him drag her out of bed. Together they went down to the diner, guesses of who Mr Gold might be buzzing in their minds.

One person neither of them were expecting stood before them. The dark one. Rumplestiltskin. Pinocchio couldn't help but instinctively step infront of Emma. An action that didn't go unnoticed.

"No need to be afraid boy. We don't get many visitors to our little town but I still think I can help you out. Tell me, what are your names?"

Pinocchio stood dumbfounded. He couldn't decide if he could trust this man or not. His father would never talk of this beast and he could only presume for good reason.

"Emma Swan" the little girl called out, moving from behind his leg "and he's Pino - I mean - August Booth"

Something flashed across the old man's face at the sound of her name. Something...dark.

"What a lovely name" Rumplestiltskin said with a smile.

But before they could continue any further, the door opened and an audible gasp echoed throughout the diner.

The Evil Queen stood before them.

Pinocchio couldn't quite believe how ridiculous this was getting. Everyone should be running away, screaming. How can they not feel the power and evil filling the room?

"Mr Gold, who are our..guests" she spat the last word with venom.

"This is August Booth and Emma Swan. Some may say we're in the presence of royalty" he smirked at Regina.

Confusion and then realisation crossed her features before she settled with a look that could kill. Pinocchio didn't know what arrangement these two villains had but even he could see it just got a whole lot worse.

Turning to address the two guests, Rumplestiltskin was practically gloating. "I can sort social services myself, I have some contacts, and for now I think I have the perfect home for you both"

"They will be staying?" Regina growled at the imp but it didn't sound much like a question.

"Well of course! Unless you've met them before and know their parents?"

"Don't be silly, that's impossible" the queen replied and with a terrifying glare, she exited the diner.

Pinocchio breathed out.

Rumplestiltskin seemed to have good intentions. He would certainly place his bets on the man, over the queen.

"So where are we going?" Emma asked expectantly.

But for once her older brother didn't know.

"Home dearie" the dark one practically giggled before leading them out of the diner.


	4. Chapter 4 - Remember

**What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were able to run away from the system together.**  
**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time**

* * *

Emma managed to fall a few steps behind Mr Gold and Pinocchio instantly took the hint. He stopped and their footsteps fell in time.

"Who is he?" Emma whispered, getting straight to the point.

"Rumplestiltskin"

Emma's reaction was enough to make the man in question turn but he soon carried on with another sly grin to himself.

"He called you royalty, he has been smiling like a cheshire cat since he heard your name and he seems determined we stay. Em, I think he remembers" Pinocchio made sure to reveal his musings in a hushed tone.

If Emma's jaw had dropped before, it hit the ground this time. But Rumplestiltskin called out before she could reply.

"This is it"

XXXXXX

When she opened the door, she did not expect to see Mr Gold and she did certainly not expect to see two young children, she had never met before.

So Mary Margaret certainly did not expect Mr Gold to ask her to let them stay. She did expect herself to agree, but there was something about those almost similar green eyes belonging to a young girl.

Yet here she is, in her apartment with a teenage boy and a young girl she hasn't met before but feels like she should have.

"Hot chocolate?" she asked not knowing where to begin and already beginning to regret the decision.

"Yes please" August smiled.

"Only if it's with cinnamon" Emma replied, looking almost...hopeful?

"No other way to have it. Thought I was the only one though" Mary Margaret replied.

The young girl smiled when suddenly her face fell, and she broke into a fit of tears.

XXXXXX

Her own mother was standing here before her, with the same quirks, eyes and chin as her and she doesn't even know it.

Emma didn't want to cry, she's always so strong. Her mother should be the strong one. But how can she be when she doesn't even know?

She felt a pair of arms wrap around her as the person dropped down to her height. For once, it wasn't Pinocchio. He'd stepped back to finally give the family some time. Emma was being held by her mother.

Mary Margaret gently rocked the girl and murmured comforting words into her hair. Her perfume dancing around them and her soft cardigan against her face, Emma wanted to stay here forever. She didn't need to tell her what was wrong, her mother would be there no matter what, even if she's cursed.

Cursed, just like she was when she was woken with true love's kiss.

True love's kiss.

She had to try.

Emma lifted her head and turned to be face to face with her mother. She then slowly and gently kissed her on the cheek, hoping and praying this would work.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret asked after a moment.

She felt her heart plummet. No ray of light. No sudden realisation. She'd been stupid to think.

Emma pulled away and stood up, not daring to look at her mother.

"Pinocchio?"

Both Emma and Pinocchio turned around to face the woman. Could it be?

"I remember. I remember everything" Snow White cried and held open her arms for her baby to run into.

Emma nearly knocked her off her feet when she landed in her arms. Neither cared. Snow cupped Emma's cheeks and took in every feature of her face. She then pulled her close and cradled her, it didn't matter that she must be eleven now.

After a few moments, Snow lifted her head to look at Pinocchio. She opened one arm and welcomed him over.

He didn't need asking twice.

The three stayed together like that for several minutes until Emma pulled away and looked up at her mom.

"Where are our dads?"

"Let's get that hot chocolate and sit down" Snow replied and they both knew this answer wouldn't be as simple as they'd hoped.

XXXXXX

Snow got both of the children sat at the kitchen island, sipping hot chocolate when they were soon looking at her expectantly again as she leant on the counter at the opposite side.

"I don't think you broke the curse Em, you just woke me up" Snow began.

Emma nodded sadly and August wrapped one arm around her shoulder.

"It was prophesied you will be 28 when you break the curse so either that is true or, which I think is more likely, you haven't got your happy ending" Snow thought aloud.

"But I've found you!" the girl argued, a determined look on her face which Snow had seen on Charming's many a time.

"I know Em but before me, who made you happy?" Snow asked, trying to get information as well as make her see.

"Pinocchio" Emma replied without having to think.

Snow now addressed the teenager himself. "What would complete your happy ending?"

"My papa" he quietly replied.

"So I think we unite Geppetto and Pinocchio, maybe get him a part time job at his shop. Take Emma to see her dad and maybe we can break the curse?" Snow proposed.

Pinocchio grinned, he had known how great Snow White was from a young age, the perfect Queen.

"But I have to ask, Pinocchio, how are you here?" Snow spoke softly, as if she knew and feared the answer.

Pinocchio looked at Emma. This was the one part he had left out of her past. She would be just as betrayed, if not more about this. He couldn't bare to hurt Emma but she has to be told.

"My papa sent me through the wardrobe with Emma. He made the Blue Fairy lie so I could go through and be safe. I looked after her though. I'm sorry, I was too young to understand the consequences"

Snow felt her legs buckle. She could have gone with Emma. She could have raised her baby and kept her safe. Emma wouldn't have had abusive foster parents, she would have had a real mother. Snow would have had her baby.

Emma seemed to have realised the same thing.

"I can't believe you never told me!" Emma screamed at Pinocchio, pushing her chair out and standing up.

"Emma, I'm sorry but you had to trust me entirely or we may not have been here today. I would never do wrong by you Em!" he tried to reason, tears filling his eyes.

"You kept me from my mom!" Emma cried and with that she ran to Snow and hid behind her, crying into the back of her cardigan.

She used to go to him for protection like that.

"Pinocchio, I forgive you. You couldn't have known what would happen and you were always a good boy" Snow gently told him, causing him to sink back into his seat but his shoulders still fell and his head hung low.

Snow then turned to face Emma and bent down to her height. She wiped the tears from her face and kissed her forehead.

"I wish, more than anything, I could have raised you Emma but you're here now and we have Pinocchio to thank for that. He is a big part of your happy ending and looked after you for eleven years. Can you forgive him too?"

Emma nodded and collapsed into her mother for some comfort before she went over to her surrogate big brother.

She pulled him into a hug and muttered apologies and forgiveness into his chest.

Neither would ever stay mad at the other for long.

I realise this may seem a little fast paced but I needed Snow to remember to cause some problems so believe me, it won't be plain sailing from here :P


	5. Chapter 5 - Plans

**What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were able to run away from the system together?**  
**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.**  
**AN: A fluffy chapter to try and slow things down and get to know our characters a little.  
Been super busy with exams all this week so updates will be quicker next week :* **

* * *

Snow woke up for the first time in 11 years, as herself. She smiled, her baby had found her. All she could do was hope today went to plan and they wake Charming.

"Mom?" Emma called out to her mother from the door frame.

She was wearing a large, tatty, boys shirt which came to her knees. Her hair was flying everywhere and sleep still laced her features. She looked perfect to Snow.

"Morning baby. No Pinocchio?" Snow greeted with a genuine smile.

"Don't be silly! It's before 10 on a Saturday morning. We won't see him for hours" Emma giggled.

Snow rolled her eyes and laughed at her daughter's wisdom.

Emma suddenly seemed to be standing aimlessly so Snow did something she had wanted to for years. She held out her arms and welcomed her daughter in for a lazy morning cuddle.

Emma practically ran and launched herself onto the bed, nearly head butting her mother.

Snow pulled Emma to her side and wrapped one arm around her shoulders before tucking them into the duvet.

"Tell me a story?" Emma asked, looking up with bright, green orbs.

"Once upon a time, there was a princess who had to run away from her home because her evil step mother wanted to kill her. She spent many years on the run, avoiding the Evil Queen's Knights and surviving in the woods. Until one day, she robbed a carriage which belonged to her prince and when she stole his ring, he promised he always would find her. They eventually fell in love, took back the kingdom and got married" Snow told her own story to her little girl.

Emma snuggled closer to her mother and buried her head in her night gown.

"When the princess found out she was pregnant, the royal couple were overjoyed and spent many months, planning for their new arrival and the adventures they would have. Unfortunately, a cruel curse swept the land as the baby was born and the princess had to give her little girl up and send her through a magical wardrobe. It was the hardest and most painful decision she ever had to make" Snow finished, tears threatening to fall.

"You're the princess, aren't you mommy?" Emma murmured, already knowing the answer.

"And you're the precious baby, I had to give up" Snow confirmed.

"I know Mommy" Emma whispered. They both knew the eleven year old understood more than who she was. Emma didn't need an apology and Snow didn't need forgiving.

"I love you baby" Snow cooed into her daughters hair.

Emma had already drifted to sleep, dreaming of princesses and princes, safe in her mothers arms.

XXXXX

Pinocchio awoke and wasn't surprised to find Emma missing. She was already in love with her mother. He would have rolled back to sleep if it wasn't for the smell of pancakes and anyway, the sooner he gets up, the closer he is to his father.

He padded down the stairs with heavy feet, almost tripping on the bottom step.

"Any one would think you'd been up all night" Snow giggled, hearing the teenager before seeing him.

Emma ran to him and pulled him into a tight hug.

"Morning Em" he greeted, hugging her just as tightly back.

He pulled away to find her covered in flour and seemingly every other ingredient known to the kitchen.

"We got a little carried away with our breakfast" Snow giggled, noticing him looking.

She too was covered in flour and eggs, though a little less than her daughter.

"Definitely smells like it was worth the mess" Pinocchio smiled warmly before sitting at the counter next to Emma.

Snow and Pinocchio had only just bit into their pancakes when Emma jumped straight to the pressing issue.

"Do we all know the plan for today?" she asked, sounding nearer 30 than 10.

"Snow will drive you and herself to the hospital, stopping at my fathers shop on the way where I will stay and try and get a job" Pinocchio confirmed.

"Are you sure you want to stay alone? Remember, Marco is lovely but he won't be exactly the same man as your father" Snow asked, not wanting for the boy to feel hurt.

"My papa is a great man, cursed or not, I won't let anything slip unless the curse breaks" Pinocchio stated.

"Which it will" Emma added confidently. "I will break the curse"

**AN: Next chapter is when the real action begins, I promise. Thank you so much for all of your reviews, favourites and follows**


	6. Chapter 6 - Hospital

What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.

Snow and Emma had left Pinocchio standing outside his father's shop. Snow took a lot of persuading to leave him but any fool could see how desperate she was to see her husband.

Pinocchio took a deep breath and stepped into the work shop, ignoring the urge to call out for his papa.

"Excuse me, is this Marco's workshop?" he asked to a seemingly empty room.

"Yes, the one and only. How may I help?" a voice came from behind Pinocchio. One he would recognise in any world. Literally.

He slowly turned and gulped, his papa didn't look any different from the day he escaped, despite the outfit change.

Was that vague recognition appearing on his face? All too soon, the emotion was gone.

"Actually, I was wondering if you had any jobs going?" Pinocchio threw out, as casually as possible.

"I am afraid I don't have a big enough budget to pay for another helping hand and work isn't easy anyway. I am sorry..." Marco replied with remorse, pausing to learn the young man's name.

"August Booth" Pinocchio informed his father "and I don't need pay, I just want experience"

A boy should never have to tell his father his name. It is something that should easily roll off his lips. The pain is unlike any other.

Pinocchio spotted an old cuckoo clock on the work bench. One he had trapped Jiminy in, a world ago.

Silently, he moved towards it and paused to pretend to inspect it. Then he easily moved a cog and hit it in the right spot, causing it to work easily again.

"Maybe I could use a volunteer like you. Where did you learn that?" Marco asked, almost speechless.

"I learnt everything from my father. He is a wise man" Pinocchio smiles sadly.

"I am sure he is very proud of you. Now, let's get to work" Marco declared, breaking the almost magical moment.

XXXXX

Once Pinocchio had left the car, the mother and daughter rode in silence.

One nervously anticipating seeing her father and the burden of her duty growing heavy for her young shoulders.

The other trying to hold back anger and pain. The curse put her husband on that hospital bed but it had saved his life too. That wound should have been fatal.  
Keeping all of these emotions hidden was near impossible for Snow, but her daughter couldn't see her lose hope, that would affect her own belief.

They easily got to the ward where Snow knew her cursed husband lay. Mary Margaret had been a regular volunteer and had earned a lot of respect. After all, she had been visiting as long as anyone can remember.

Mother and daughter walked hand in hand to the secluded room at the end of the ward.

Snow froze.

This couldn't be right. No, there must be a mistake or a misunderstanding.

Snow dropped her daughter's hand and ran into the room.

An empty bed where her husband should be seemed to scream at her.

Emma slowly walked in behind her mother who had her head in her hands and shoulders were shaking.

Then Emma saw it, a note laying on the bed. Maybe her daddy had been moved and the doctor left a note for visitors.

She picked it up and read it aloud, causing her mother to look up.

'Eleven plus seventeen makes twenty eight but if I take the prince out of the equation, it doesn't equal a happy ending'

"Mommy, what does that mean?" Emma asked as a look of horror crossed Snow's face.

"Emma. Did you meet Regina before Mr Gold brought you to me?" Snow questioned, kneeling down to be eye to eye.

"Yes. Mommy, is she the Evil Queen? What has she done to daddy?" Emma started to cry.

"Pinocchio is seventeen. Emma is eleven. That makes twenty eight. The prophecy is going to come true. Regina knows it. So she took him. No Charming means no happy ending" Snow muttered to herself, everything becoming clear.

Now understanding the code, meant only for her, Snow looked up and pulled her upset and confused daughter into a hug. They fell to the floor and Snow cradled her baby, tears now silently falling down her face too.

I will always find you.

Snow suddenly snapped back to her senses. They could stop her. Good will always win.

"Come on baby, we need to go and make sure Pinocchio and his father are safe. I don't think Regina knows who he is yet though" Snow gently told her daughter, not wanting to upset her more.

"Mommy?" Emma asked, clinging tightly to Snow and making no attempt to move.

"Don't give up. I found you, and now I will find him"

Snow let out a sob. Her daughter was older than her time. It was a blessing and a curse. She had to grow up too fast.

"We'll do this together Em. The Charmings don't give up" Snow agreed.

With that, Snow helped her daughter up and they left for Marco's shop together.

There was only person who could help them now, unfortunately that someone is not wise to be making deals with.

Please don't hate me! I did promise drama  
I don't know if the reveal made sense but basically Emma is able to break the curse because her age (11) added to Pinocchio's (17) makes 28.  
But taking Charming away, spoils their happy ending and means the curse cannot break.


	7. Chapter 7 - Belief

**What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together.**  
**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.**

* * *

Emma ran into Marco's shop with her mother rushing behind her. All seemed empty in the main entrance and worry started to kick in.

"Pinocchio!" Emma yelled without thinking. "Are you in here?"

Pinocchio came out of a back room looking concerned and instantly held out his arms to his little sister.

"Pinocchio! You're safe!" she exclaimed and collapsed into his arms.

"Of course I'm safe Em, what's going on?" Pinocchio asked, looking from Snow to Emma.

But it was neither mother or daughter that spoke.

"I could ask you the same question" Marco spoke from behind the siblings, looking very confused and a little hurt.

Pinocchio turned to face him and Emma let go and walked to grab Snow's hand, giving the unknowing father and son some space.

"I thought your name was August?" Marco questioned wearily.

"What I am going to tell you now, is going to take a lot of faith" Pinocchio grimaced.

Emma opened her mouth to object but Snow put a hand on her shoulder.

Snow and Emma's bond is unique to Pinocchio and Geppetto's. A simple kiss may not suffice. The man doesn't feel like a father to the boy at the moment.

Marco nodded, signalling for the teenager to carry on.

"Do you believe in fairy tales?" Pinocchio asked, tensing himself for rejection.

"You read about them in books, just like you read history books. Who is to say which tales are true?" Marco spoke, taking the words out of his son's mouth.

"I ask you to believe me, when I tell you which are true" Pinocchio asked before turning to face Snow and Emma. "This is Snow White and her daughter"

Marco seemed to study them for a moment. Looking from one to the other. He noticed their matching eyes and similar chin.

"I see the family resemblance" he muttered almost to himself.

Pinocchio couldn't help but feel his heart sink a little, Marco had just avoided the fact of their true names.

"So you are Pinocchio?" Marco asked the boy.

"Yes I am, turned from wood by the love of my father and sent here to free him from this curse" Pinocchio confirmed, somewhat wistfully.

"Curse?" Marco enquired.

"It is what brought us all to this land. The Evil Queen cast a curse to take away all happy endings, especially Snow White's. I was able to escape through a magical wardrobe with Emma and we have found this town to break the curse and make you all remember" Pinocchio told him, making a long story short.

Marco nodded and turned to Snow.

"You believe all of this?" Marco asked the woman, who now he thought about it, looked remarkably like Snow White.

"When Emma kissed me, I knew the truth and who I really was. Whether you believe that to be Snow White or Mary Margaret, is up to you" Snow gently spoke.

Marco seemed to consider this before taking a breath and facing the teenager once more.

"Who am I?" He asked cautiously.

"Do you trust me enough to find out?" Pinocchio asked.

"For some crazy reason, I completely do" Marco chuckled.

Emma cuddled in closer to her mother and Snow chocked back a sob.

Pinocchio moved towards his father and placed a hand on his arm. He then gently moved and kissed his cheek.

A long silence followed.

No one dared speak or move. They were hardly breathing.

"My sweet boy, is that really you?" Geppetto asked, tears forming in his eye.

Pinocchio nodded and grinned, wider than ever since arriving in this land.

"My boy! You found me" Geppetto exclaimed, pulling Pinocchio into a giant hug.

Snow let the tears fall and pulled her own baby into a hug.

"Papa, you believed in me. We're together again" Pinocchio sobbed into his father's shoulder.

"Well done Pinocchio, you did just as I asked when I sent you through-" Geppetto stopped immediately and turned to look at the Queen.

He came to stand before her and took off his hat, tears now fresh in his eyes.

"Your majesty, please forgive me. I made the blue fairy lie and that was wrong but I had to keep my boy safe! You must understand." He then dropped to Emma's height. "Little princess, I apologise for taking you away from your mother but I did what I had to".

With all the grace of a royal, Emma stepped up to the man and put one hand on his shoulder.

"I forgave Pinocchio and I forgive you. I have my mother and I have the best big brother" Emma spoke softly, once again sounding much older than her time.

"I agree, although it stings a little, I accept what you did as I would have done the same if our situations had been swapped. Pinocchio has looked after Emma brilliantly and for that, I am in his debt" Snow forgave the man.

Geppetto stood up and embraced his Queen.

"Now, why were you so worried?" Pinocchio asked, referring to their rushed arrival.

Snow White's sob and Emma cuddling up close to her mother, could only mean one thing.

Something had happened to Prince Charming.

* * *

**Phew, a real reunion for Pinocchio and Geppetto but still no broken curse.**


	8. Chapter 8 - Demands

**What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together.  
Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.**

**A/N: sorry for the really late upload! I have had lots of exams and it was impossible to write with all the revision and stress. I'm back now and I'm going to try and finish this story soon.**

* * *

He awoke to a cold, hard floor. Rubble and shards of glass surrounded him. Dust and damp hung in the air. But all he could see and was darkness.

Snow. Emma. The wardrobe.

Was he dead?

Or just as good as?

XXXXX

A carpenter, puppet turned boy, the young saviour and the bandit princess. Four people in a town of cursed fairytale characters. Finding the prince seems an impossible task.

To keep up the act of being cursed. Snow would return home with Emma and Pinocchio and Geppetto would carry on as August's boss.

Before they did, they had a visit to make.

As Snow walked into the shop, the little bell rang, almost like a warning. Making deals with this man has never benefited her but this was the last option.

She kept a hand on both Emma and Pinocchio, the dark one may have brought them together but she couldn't allow a chance for him to take them away.

"Mary Margaret, or is it something else now?" Rumplestiltskin greeted.

He didn't really need to ask. The way she held her head in a regal yet defiant way. The tender look in her eyes for the young girl was one of a mother. This was undoubtedly Snow White.

"I suppose I am your queen once again, and you were in my prison back in our land. So we will not make a deal. I will make a demand" Snow got straight to the point, walking up the counter.

Pinocchio looked up at Snow with awe. Emma just mirrored her defiance as she started at Rumplestiltskin. If he didn't know the Charmings for their blunt bravery, he would blame it on the innocence of a child.

"What demand would that be then?" Rumplestiltskin asked. "Your highness" he added with a giggle.

"Find my daddy!" Emma mimicked her mother's angry tone.

That really did make Rumplestiltskin giggle which caused Snow to wrap an arm around Emma's shoulders.

"Your charming prince is missing? That's a shame dearie, I was quite warming to him" Rumple finally responded.

Snow made a noise akin to a snarl and only refrained from punching him for the children.

"You will help me find my husband because if you don't Emma can't break the curse and we both know you need that" Snow threatened.

Rumplestiltskin seemed to tense for a moment before his mask took over and he laughed again.

"In that case you'll have to fight the dragon under the library and return the golden egg" he told her, as if asking her to walk around the block.

"Cool!" Emma and Pinocchio cried in unison.

Snow suddenly seemed to remember them and began to usher them out.

She loved her husband and it was tearing her apart to be without him but she had to think of Emma. Ideas of killing a dragon were not the best for her little girl and her determined brother.

"I will see you about this tomorrow" Snow informed Rumple before slamming the door.

As the three left, Rumplestiltskin caught a glance of the young saviour's face.

Oh he was counting on it.

I am not sure how long I can make this fic because I have plans for another and I'm less enthusiastic about this one. I will try my best and update as much as I can


	9. Chapter 9 - Library

**What if - Pinocchio stayed with Emma until they were old enough to run away from the system together. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Once Upon A Time.**

Snow awoke the next morning to the feeling something was amiss. Her heart was aching for Charming, not helped by the empty space beside her. However that was not why she felt at unease.

Snow got up and changed, before hurrying upstairs to see Emma and Pinocchio.

Her heart dropped.

They were both gone. A note lay on the bed, written in messy handwriting

"Gone to fight the dragon and save daddy.

Love you mommy"

Snow read the note over and over until it sank in. She would not lose everything. Not again.

Without another moment of hesitation, Snow was out of the door and headed towards Gold's shop.

XXXXX

An hour earlier.

"It's locked" Pinocchio stated as he rattled the library doors under the starlit sky.

It had took some walking but they eventually found the library underneath the clock tower from Snow's apartment.

"Do the paper clip trick then!" Emma demanded.

Pinocchio has always been resourceful when it comes to escapes and he and Emma had soon had access to every room in every care home.

"I would if I had one" Pinocchio whispered.

Emma pulled out her hair grip and thrust it at her brother.

"I raised you well" Pinocchio smirked, taking the hair grip and wriggled it in the door.

Emma stiffened a little at the raw subject of the wardrobe but shook it off, there were more important tasks at hand.

XXXXX

Snow ran through the streets, only the early morning light guiding her.

Snow would not loose Emma again. Especially not when Emma was trying to find Charming. Pinocchio may not be her child but she wouldn't let him go either.

Snow charged into Gold's shop, yet strangely he was waiting at the desk. This man knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Where have my children gone?" Snow snarled on entry.

"Temper, temper dearie. They're just fine, they have a sword and they seem to be quite proactive" Rumple explained with a false sense of serenity.

Snow spluttered and felt as though the floor had dropped.

Her baby with a sword and a dragon in a dark library.

Snow took no more hesitation in storming up to the desk and grabbing the imp by his collar.

"If there is so much as a scratch on them, you will be left worse than dragon food" she all but shouted. "Now get me my bow and arrow"

Rumplestiltskin simply pulled away and dusted off his jacket before very slowly passing Snow her bow and arrow.

Snow didn't even notice how at hand the weapon was. It was as if he was waiting for this.

With one last fiery glare, Snow ran out of the shop in in the direction of the old clock tower. She may have spent over a decade as a meek school teacher but her inner bandit was soon arising to the challenge.

XXXXX

"It's just a library Em, maybe he was lying. Rumplestiltskin can't be trusted" Pinocchio gently told his sister.

Emma payed no attention as she carried on moving bookshelves and looking in corners. The old library was incredibly dusty and seemed to smell of mystery and secrets. Secrets which Emma was determined to uncover.

Pinocchio sighed and continued with the searching. He was more humouring his little sister than actually looking for a secret door or tunnel.

"Pinocchio, look!" Emma exclaimed, she had found a control panel for an elevator. "We just have to open it with this, I bet this it!"

"You will be doing no such thing" a voice sneered.

Emma slowly turned to see the evil queen with her grip tightly on Pinocchio's arm and a knife to his side.

"Let go of my brother!" Emma yelled, reaching for her father's sword she had strapped to her side.

"We both know you have never wielded a sword in your life but I suppose that may be because your parents abandoned you before you got a chance" Regina taunted with a laugh.

Pinocchio made a noise of protest which became a whimper when she pressed the knife into him more.

Emma remembered the joy on her mother's face when she saw her, really saw her. The pain her father experienced to save her. Emma knew just how untrue that was and so raised her sword even higher. Only stumbling a little with the weight.

Regina simply laughed at her weak attempt of brandishing the weapon. "I will let both of you go unharmed, if you leave town and never return. Otherwise, puppet boy won't go anywhere ever again"

"You wouldn't!" Emma exclaimed, tears already filling her eyes.

Regina raised one eyebrow and looked Emma in the eye. An unspoken challenge the young princess knew she couldn't win.

"So what will it be?"


End file.
